wet dreams
by Nexuschan
Summary: roxas and xion are asigned to go an a mission together but xion's mind is on other things


"Oh god harder roxas faster i'm gonna"... 'roxas huh' 'xion moved her hand down slowlly to touch her wet pussy' 'not again' 'this had happend several times before she would have an amazing dream about roxas and her making love only to wake up right before she cums in her dreams' 'Damn it why wont the just stop i love him but why cant i just say it to him maybe if i tell him the'll stop but what if he does'nt feel the same way i'll be devistated'. 'knock' 'knock' 'knock' 'who is it' 'its your supeirer and if you do not want to be sent to oblivion you will open the door' 'xion was about to open the door when she noticed that her panties were soaking wet so she threw on her coat hastilly and opend the door' 'good morning saix' 'goodmoning to you to xion i am now notifing you that you will be going on a mission with roxas to a new world we have just discovered the name of this world is destiny islands you and roxas will go do recoisense and destroy any and all enimies if you see them do i make myself clear' sir yes sir' 'good' 'xion then proceded to close the door' 'ok right now i have to take bath and wash all my cum off' 'la la la taking a bath' (yes i made xion act like a baby in my stories' 'hmf so horny' 'xion then looked at her rubber ducky' (lol) 'ha no way hm can you help me lilttle guy' 'xion said looking at her finger' 'knock' 'knock' 'knock' 'ugh Who is it'! 'woah its just roxas i'm here so we can go to our objective' "damn still horny it can wait" 'i'm in the bath' 'ok can i come in' 'sure just sit on my bed i'll be out in a minuet'

"with roxas"

"omg xion naked in the bath" 'roxas then looked down at his ever growing erection' 'oh god' 'roxas was a little nervous because xion was about to get out of the bath' oh no what am i going to do' 'he then pulled his member out fast and frevalintly stroked it as fast as he could' 'in roxas' mind he thaught that it was a good idea but he was an idiot in reality it would be less embarising to have an erection other than being caught mastribating by your best friend' 'xion had just finished her bath and opened the door slowlly and saw roxas doing what he was doing she had to cover her mouth to keep from screming' "oh my god i cant belive it he's mastrebating in my room her face was then turning seven shades of skarlet once she thought about what he was doing in her room she then started to lick her lips uncontrollibly' 'ohhhhh roxas she said in a flirtueas way' oh god xion said roxas embaresed that she had been watching him the whole time and pulled his pants up' 'oh my god xion i'm so embaresed' 'a wicked smile crossed xion's lips' 'roxas do you like me' 'roxas covered his face with his hands to keep xion from seeing his flushed apperence' 'roxas...its ok you don't have to be embaresed around me xion said with a tearfull look' 'xion... i don't like you' 'what' 'xion's heart was shatered' 'i don't like you...i fucking love you' 'huh really' 'yes' 'roxas then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeplly' 'oh roxie xion said in a seductive tone' 'she then dropped her towel revealing her size D breasts and her moist pussy she then urged them to her bed' 'he laid on top of her while she stripped him of his garments as well' 'xion almost had a nosebleed after she stripped him of his shirt revealing his perfectlly toned muscles and develiping six pack.' 'next was his pants she could'nt belive how long his penis was she guesed it was about eight inches she just wanted to touch it so she did' 'roxas almost had a heart attack when she started stroking his unclothed member he wanted to do something for her so he stuck his face right next to her fully erect nipple and started licking it so she would'nt feel left out' 'oh god roxas more i need more!' 'he the soon came in her hand she brought her hand up to her face' "oh god it looks so tasty" "come on lick your hand you know it will turn him on" "oh god he's so good at licking me" 'she stuck her toung out made sure that roxas could see and licked her hand clean.' 'roxas then licked her breasts with more passion' 'roxas i'm gonna cum' 'the couple then tried to go further in their relaitionship roxas pinned her down with her arms and legs out' 'ok now xion this is only going to hurt for a second and you might feel a little pinch' "thank you vexan for teaching me sex. ed." 'roxas pushed his cock in slow trying not to hurt his lover' 'ow roxie xion screamed when he broke her hymen' 'oh no xion you're bleeding don't worry roxas you can move now' roxas started moving slowly being careful but xion told him to move faster and faster untill he found a certain spot that made her mone oh so hevanly' 'oh roxie i'm gonna cum' 'so am i' 'and with a couple more thrusts they bothe came.' 'after a few mins. roxas pulled out and laid next to his lover.' 'i love you roxas' ' i love you to xion' 'the two lay in eachother's arms untill they drift into sleep.'

'xigbar: oh xemnas is gonna love to see this as he crawled out of the air ducts with his video camera


End file.
